


【星昴】逃避可耻但是有用

by greenlemonsky



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlemonsky/pseuds/greenlemonsky
Summary: 樱冢星史郎早上醒来，发现身边躺了一个皇昴流。
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 15
Kudos: 16





	【星昴】逃避可耻但是有用

樱冢星史郎早上醒来，发现身边躺了一个皇昴流。

——————

樱冢星史郎早上醒来，发现身边躺了一个皇昴流，双目紧闭睡得正沉。他几乎是本能地瞬间坐起身来，想要确定自己是不是在某个可笑的幻境里。

然而不是，他在自己的卧室里，距离青山地铁口步行五分钟的高层公寓，大平层。水泥灰色的墙面一如即往地被窗帘的隙缝中透出的晨光照亮，窗台上摆着的小植物们在墙面上投下戏剧化的巨大阴影，每天早上在他卧室里定时上演的默剧。他得意的小设计。

床头的电子钟稳定地跳动着日期：1999年6月30日。

距离世纪末还有足足半年。

他思考了一会儿，试图理解发生了什么。一般来说，需要他来思考消化的场景并不经常发生。在34岁这个年纪，他已经有足够的能力处理和应付各种各样的人物和事件。不管是客户，或是暗杀对象，偶尔的合作伙伴，还有各种各样在他身边游走的女人或者男人。甚至包括其他的地龙。他在前一阵已经和几位御使见过面，对方并未给他留下什么特别的印象，但交谈还算愉快。总的来说，他已经把各种各样的事情和关系都处理妥帖，包括工作。不过，现在看来似乎不包括眼下这个人。

是的，皇家姐弟一直是他情感和生活中的小小谜团，总给他带来一些出乎意料的“危险”——他有时候甚至觉得自己有点迷恋这种小而确定的不确定性。小小的，不容忽视的，然而不至于到颠覆生活的地步。就像他失去的那只眼睛。这种不确定就像在掌心燃烧的一簇火焰，给黑暗的空间带来变幻光华，是冷寂中仅有的色彩和唯一的危险，是他平淡生活为数不多的小趣味。现在看来，皇家姐弟果然没有令他失望：在活泼的姐姐去世之后，看来安静羞涩的弟弟也不再理所当然地出牌。

这时他突然想起，已经有将近九年没见过“昴流君”了。他一般只靠着猎物的标记而确认对方的状态，而现在身旁躺着的青年给他提供了一个更直观的机会。昴流君似乎没有多大变化，刘海仍然垂下来，偏长，几乎要遮住眼睛。仍然很瘦，脊背上的肩胛骨轮廓明显，随着呼吸轻轻起伏着。而且看上去相当疲惫，在他紧闭的眼睛下还有淡淡的阴影。

他的眉心不可察觉地拧了一下。昴流的灵力似乎相当强大。他几乎感觉不到明显的灵力波动，这说明对方的灵力场已经强大到完全能够覆盖自己的灵力波动，甚至把自己的频率也纳入其中的地步。这也难怪他会在对方爬上床的时候完全没有感应——这位肯定还轻易就解除了他布置在公寓住所附近的一些小的防护措施。这大大超出了他对皇家少主这九年来成长速度的预期，所以，当年轻人的眼睫微动，将醒未醒的时候，他将一只手背在身后，捏出一个防御的咒术。

然而闯入者只是对他露出了一个朦胧的微笑，眼睛眨一眨又合上，还把头往他的方向蹭了蹭。

“早安，星史郎先生。”

...

“昴流君，早安。”

出于礼貌，他选择对这样可爱的问候给予了恰当的回应。同时在暗地里绷紧脊背，但是下一刻既没有白鸽也没有符咒向他飞来，卧室里的空气很平静，只有空调出风口在徐徐吹出凉风，在哪里都没有出现咒术的风漩。

听到他答复的年轻人似乎非常开心，难掩的喜悦让他弯起了嘴角，再次向他大方地展露出一个笑容，同时掀开被子。

“啊...对不起，昨晚我未经允许就借用了星史郎先生的浴室和睡衣。”

他早就注意到了，昴流穿了自己挂在浴室的黑色丝质睡袍，过于宽大的睡袍露出年轻人白皙的脖颈，还有胸前大片的皮肤，在晨光下微微泛起粉色。对这样的犯规行为，当然也没道理放过。

“黑色...意外地很适合昴流君呢。”

“不过...在敌人的床上醒来是一件很危险的事哦。”

没戴眼镜，男人的眼睛微微眯起：“看来你犯了个错误，昴流君。你应该对我保持警惕。毕竟，你肯定不会忘了你姐姐是如何....”

他放慢语气，凭借身高优势居高临下地俯视着年轻人。室内的空气变得凝滞而沉重，具有压迫感。马上，年轻人脸上微笑的面具就会裂开，露出真实的伤口。他看到年轻人低下了头，这就对了，这是昴流一个永恒的痛点，他应该对他的敌人感到瑟缩和畏惧，并保持愤怒。只有这样，他的计划才能顺利推进，不是吗？

虽然很不想毁坏自己静心装修的成果，不过没办法...男人左手招来了符咒，室内的阳光退去，阴影越发浓重起来。

年轻人却没有下一步的动作，只是缓慢摇了摇头，似乎也没有从他的床上下去的意图。他皱起眉头。

“你总是喜欢提这个...”皇家少主缓缓地说，语气里带了一点委屈：“你总是喜欢说你杀了北都的事，说过去的种种，可是，现在站在你面前的人是我啊，你能不能只看着我呢？”

“你真的，看到我了吗？”

年轻人扬起脸冲着他，薄光照亮他的脸，他惊讶地发现昴流竟然有一颗琥珀色的右眼。

可是...这怎么可能？

“你知道的，我已经不在意那些事了...”皇家少主的嘴唇微微撅起，似乎自己做了一件相当幼稚的事。

“我甚至给你做了早餐”，他指了指客厅——这间大平层公寓室内都没有装门，所有的地方都一览无余。毕竟，眼前这位是这间公寓至今为止的第一位访客。

从他的角度能看到客厅餐桌上摆放着的还在冒着热气的早餐。味增汤，青豆饭团和烤靖鱼。他还闻到了布丁的香味。

“难道，我不该得到一个奖励吗？”

—————

“难道，我不该得到一个奖励吗？”

“当然可以。”

男人决定配合对方，这很有意思，不是吗？这远比他能想象到的乐趣更多了一点，况且，还有那只右眼，也令他十分在意。

“那么...昴流君想要什么呢？”

火光闪烁，火星炸裂，噼啪作响，那是火焰耗尽生命的最后舞蹈。

即使在睡着的时候也毫无防备的年轻人却在这一刻无端紧张起来，似乎是一个苦练许久的演员，终于到了登台的那一刻。

“早安吻。”

男人听到昴流柔和的声音轻轻响起，清晰平稳，但尾音的颤动出卖了主人。

“我想要一个星史郎先生的早安吻。”

周围的灵力场在轻轻地收缩，星史郎敏锐地感受到了年轻人的紧张情绪，如同噼啪作响的微弱电流，在平静的场里激起波澜——似乎他是在真心期待着什么早安吻一样——这样的想法突兀地划过男人的脑海。他看进对面人的眼底，但面前年轻人的双眸里，只有袒露在外的爱恋和不加掩饰的渴望，几乎要灼痛他。

无可挑剔的黑发恋人。

他在唇边挑起了一个弧度。

谜语似乎变得越来越有趣了。

“那么，如你所愿。”

话音刚落，年轻人就欺身上前，双手牢牢攥住他的衣襟。接着，有什么直直地撞上他的唇。

年轻人的唇出乎意料地烫，他的吻青涩而直接，几乎要咬痛他。男人一边缓慢地引导和安抚着对方，一边讶异年轻人是否内心深处亦与表面的漠然完全相反，充满激烈决绝的感情。

皇家少主的气息清爽微甜，类似早春的樱花气味。他一寸一寸将其悉数占为己有，同时过分用力地将自己的气味烙印镌刻其上，几乎逼出腥甜的血腥气。但对方放任他激烈的索取，主动交出全部的主动权和所有权，在他变换角度的时候侧过脖颈，承受配合，由着他攻城略地，长驱直入。好像真的从一开始就在热切渴望着这个似的。从黑发青年的口腔中溢出轻微的呻吟声，在清晨的阳光中听起来，是过分甜蜜的美好，

他感到内心中有什么之前被刻意忽略的种子爆裂开来。他们仿佛真如同恋人一般在接吻，这不是复仇故事应该有的走向。

于是杀手缓缓抬起手臂，环住皇家少主单薄的肩膀，手指似乎不经意地落在青年的脖颈处，微微摩挲着，鼓动的血管在他的手指下脉动着。只需要一个简单的动作，樱冢护怀中的猎物就会死去。

但年轻的阴阳师毫不在乎地将脆弱的脖颈完整地暴露给他。这样的昴流君让他感到陌生，疑惑。他将手指沿着年轻人的锁骨慢慢移动，感受着薄薄的皮肤下面的微微起伏的气管，喉管和动脉。皇家少主既没有躲避，也似乎根本无意反抗，甚至闭上了眼睛，更深地沉浸到这个亲吻中，如同一位全身心陷入爱河的恋人。然而，星史郎仍在对方充满柔情和眷恋的动作里捕捉到了深刻的其他情绪。那样的哀伤和绝望只能属于皇昴流，他熟悉这种独特的质感，只能属于那颗那个被他彻底毁坏了的的天使之心。

那么...剩下的可能性是...

似乎是感觉到了他的不专心，黑发青年在他的唇上轻轻咬了一口，这个动作激起了他更激烈的动作，但他甚至能感觉到对方也在渴望着这个，血腥而残忍的、不留一丝余地的绝对占有。他在昴流快要窒息的时候才离开他，可对方马上追逐而来。腥甜尚存，青年几乎出于本能地眷恋这个男人给予的一切，伤痕或痛苦都无所谓，只要是他给予的，他甘之如饴。

皇家少主在男人的唇上小心翼翼地轻轻摩挲着，带着隐秘的哀伤和难掩的喜悦。男人没有避开这个生涩的吻，以罕见的宠溺轻轻回应着。他试图在对方手背上寻找自己烙印下的标记，然而不出所料，这个昴流的身上已经没有了樱冢护猎物的标记。

“昴流君”，他后退了一点，拉开两人之间的距离，结束了这个缠绵的吻，对方似乎是意犹未尽地叹了口气，然后把头抵在他的胸口，继续轻轻地用唇碰触着男人锁骨下方的一小块皮肤。男人默许了这个暗地里的小动作，事实上，他也不自觉地把唇继续停留在怀中人细碎的额发上。

“你到底是从哪一年来到我这里的？”

————————-

“你到底是从哪一年来到我这里的？”

“...2009年。”

2009年的昴流，按照年纪的话应该已满35岁。可是，很多地方并没有改变太多。

甚至，他某个重要的部分，永远停留在了25岁。

“所以，世纪大战的结果是天龙获胜。而我...死了？”

他必须要确认。同时再一次看清了自己的残忍。

“是昴流君...杀死了我吗？”

...

“...是的。”

昴流的回答很轻，很足够清晰，这是心碎的声音，仿佛打破玻璃，精确到毫秒的碎裂，再没有重新完整的可能。

“我杀死了你，同时成为了樱冢护。”

—————-

“我杀死了你，同时成为了樱冢护。”

“在那之后，我坚持了...九年。”

怀中的身体开始颤抖，他抬手搂住他削瘦的肩膀，同时惊讶于这样一具身体如何能够凭一己之力守护住37万平方公里的土地和人民。

“但是，最后，还是不行。”

“星史郎先生，抱歉，我...撑不下去了。”

所以，我逃走了。

然而，在那个时空里，已经没有我想去的任何地方。

于是，我支付了代价，来到了这里，因为我唯一想要见的人，只有星史郎先生而已。

你看，逃避可耻，但是有用。

“那么...还能停留多久？”

...

“五分钟。”

————————

“五分钟。”

有什么不容置疑的情感在心里炸开来，星史郎再度吻上昴流。带着他自己都不知从何而起的强烈情绪。皇昴流扬起脸迎向这个暴烈的吻。浓郁的铁锈味在两人的唇齿间弥散开来，但没有人在意这个。他们肆无忌惮地互相掠夺着对方的呼吸，同时试图占有对方的全部气息。大脑缺氧带来的窒息感只是让这个吻更加用力和强烈。仿佛有烟花在头顶炸开，昴流知道，一切即将结束，同时感到发自内心的欢愉。

他的力气在渐渐消失，只能靠着星史郎的怀抱温柔而稳定地托着他。他想，他们现在就像九年前在彩虹大桥上的倒影。再好不过的结局。

于是他再度微笑起来。

“对不起，那桌早饭是幻术，我骗了你。”

毕竟除了你身边，我哪里都不想去。

“还有，在睡着的时候，我将之后会发生的所有事都通过梦境告诉了现在的昴流君。我想，他马上就会醒来了。”

他看到男人略感惊讶地扬起了眉毛，

你看，现在的我不停地思考关于你的事情，变得很狡猾，变得不再单纯。

“可是，这样做了之后，未来就会被改变吧？不仅仅是你所在的世界时间线会完全塌缩，在现在这个世界里，天龙也就不一定会获胜——那么，地球的命运，昴流君也不管了吗？”

昴流似乎因为他的发问而舒了口气，好像早就在等着这样的问题。他仰起头，逆着光试图看清男人的脸。

“星史郎先生...果然很温柔。”

“不过，我来之前，终于想明白了一点...”

他闭了闭眼，让自己更深地沉入男人的怀抱里。

“由心碎之人守护的日本，是不会幸福的。”

“恐怕，只有由幸福的人所守护的国度，才能真正得到幸福。”

“所以，拜托了...”

“所以...你现在要拜托我，让这个世界的昴流君幸福吗？”

昴流摇摇头。

“拜托你，一定要让自己幸福，星史郎先生。”

男人的眸子再度因为惊讶而睁大，仿佛看见多年前另一位少女的重影。

“我可是..不值得信任哦。”

“我知道”，昴流轻轻笑了一下，似乎为他的这句回答感到一种过于亲切的无奈。

“可是..我还是想，相信你。”

我决定相信你，也相信这个世界的自己。幸福的人，活下去的意愿会更强烈，那么，天龙就会胜利，而在这个世界上的全人类，也将存续下去。

有另一种情绪涌上心头，他低头去寻找昴流的唇。但只是轻轻厮磨着，他知道他还有话要说。

“因为...我一直都很喜欢你啊。”

“...星史郎先生。”

咔哒。

时间到了。

刚刚还在怀里的身体消失了，什么痕迹都没有留下。黑色的真丝睡袍空荡荡地落在地上，他捡起来，只有清淡的樱花香气和些微的温度还残留在那里。

他发了一会儿呆，然后将睡衣套在自己身上，起身拉开窗帘。

窗外阳光正好，有鸽群飞过天空。男人眯了眯眼睛，将视线回转到放在床头柜上的携带电话。

电话的显示屏亮了起来。

来电人：皇昴流。

END

两周后。

樱冢星史郎早上醒来，身边躺着的皇昴流还在沉睡。

他伸手拢了拢年轻人身上穿着的黑色丝质睡袍，从敞开的前襟露出了太多的春光。

年轻人却被他的动作惊醒，露出了一个朦胧的微笑，眼睛眨一眨又合上，还把头往他的方向蹭了蹭。

“早安，星史郎先生。”

他干脆伸手搂过身边的人，牢牢圈进怀里，然后在年轻人的发顶印下一个吻。

“昴流君，早安。”


End file.
